


Soft Boiled Wonderland

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: Never use Vergil's shirt as a rag.





	Soft Boiled Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [溏心仙境](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106292) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda). 

> Secret Santa gift. Sorry for my English (again).

“Um, fa-”

“The name could do.”

“...Vergil.”

Dante couldn’t help but smirk in the kitchen. Kyrie assigned him only simple tasks of preparing the ingredients. He shaped the meat mixture her made into small balls absent-mindedly – occasionally into some unconventional shapes – while eavesdropped on the pair of father and son in the yard whole-heartedly.

Once they arrived at Nero’s place, Vergil omitted all the small talks as he would and told his son that his katana technique needed some refining. He was then taken to the back door cautiously. Kyrie started cooking. Dante had nothing to do and offered to help with the dinner. Half devils have keen senses. In the hum of the mixer, he could still hear his twin. “Do you remember how you managed to appear between Dante and me, back at the top of Qliphoth?”

After a minute, Nero’s voice was calm again. “I was occupied by the thought of getting there as soon as possible, then... I guess, the power fulfilled my wish?”

“I do believe so. Can you recall how your power worked at that time?”

Nero was silent for a while. “Perhaps not.”

Vergil should have nodded. In Dante’s mind picture. “You already know the Yamato can cut though the space, and it has been a part of you for considerable time.”

“You mean...”

“That is my speculation. I will not give you the katana now, though I presume you can work on mastering such ability without having her with you.”

Dante heard the sound of unsheathing, metal sliding against metal. Vergil then introduced some skills of wielding the Yamato. They discussed the topic for several times, and Dante did not pay too much attention to this section. 

Kyrie and he finished all the preparations and started heating the soup with those irregular-shaped meatballs. He heard Nero asking in the backyard, “You once split yourself into two halves with the Yamato. How did it work? Why were you able to come back after V killed Urizen?”

“For that part, I’m still doing research. It was just an attempt. I didn’t know what would take place after V killed Urizen.”

Dante jerked his head up, only to hear the soup boiling. Kyrie’s voice seemed to come from somewhere much more distant than the backyard. “... Dante? Mr. Dante? Anything wrong?”

“No, nothing. Just get reminded of something.” he replied.

So Vergil did not know. Neither did he expect it. He just wanted to end it with his own hands.

Dante once thought his brother planned everything, from the demon tree to his coming back, and finally decided that he didn’t care – did not want to care. But it was not. Things were much more likely to happen this way: V and Urizen turned into ashes in front of Nero and him, and he would never know the truth before putting everything together from Nero and Trish. However, fortunately, after V pierced his cane into his other half of heart, he – Vergil miraculously came back from the end of the world. It’s almost the golden axe of the honest woodcutter, an unexpected reward from the fate – a reward for all of them.

“Just get reminded of something. I’m going to take a look at the two back there.” He repeated and told Kyrie. He felt an immediate need of hugging his brother. His hands were sticky, with a mixed scents of garlic and onion and pepper, and the back of Vergil’s shirt was the perfect place for cleaning them.

END


End file.
